Pegasus Lifestyle Management
Pegasus Lifestyle Management is a feature in Grand Theft Auto Online operated by Pegasus. Description Pegasus Lifestyle Management is a service providing storage for larger vehicles not suitable for storage in Garages. These vehicles are typically armored, armed, oversized or have other special features. Pegasus allows an unlimited amount (subject to the player's discretion) of vehicles to be purchased and stored (a maximum of one of each, or of each variant in some cases). Once purchased, these vehicles can be requested for delivery by calling Pegasus using the mobile phone, and will be delivered to the nearest heliport, airfield, dock or suitable land location available. Alternatively, they can also be reached at 328-555-0122. The delivery costs $200 per vehicle. Initially, a cool-down timer of 5 minutes applied when re-requesting Pegasus vehicles, however after the Freemode Events Update, this was removed. This timer became an issue when Pegasus failed to deliver a vehicle, as the 5 minute cool-down would still apply. A multitude of vehicles can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry, Elitas Travel or DockTease. Over time, the list of vehicles purchasable and eligible for Pegasus storage has grown, although the latest DLC content for Grand Theft Auto Online in the enhanced version has seemingly driven away from Pegasus Lifestyle Management, with features such as Special Vehicles, Weaponized Vehicles and Personal Aircraft have been introduced. CEO Organizations are also able to request a selection of CEO Vehicles. Pegasus appears to have connections with SecuroServ - the player is able to request a selection of owned Pegasus land or air vehicles from their Office upon exit. These will be delivered to the rooftop or on the road outside. Unlike regular Pegasus deliveries, however, the charges will vary, depending on the type of vehicle and the convenience of doorstep delivery. Once a Pegasus vehicle has been purchased, it cannot be sold or removed from the list of purchased Pegasus vehicles. With the Arena War update, Vehicles requested through Pegasus are now free of charge, this change was due to an exploit that refunded more money than what was originally spent Conversion to Personal Aircraft As of the Smuggler's Run update for GTA Online, the player is able to convert any Pegasus air vehicle into a Personal Aircraft. Personal Aircraft, like Personal Vehicles, are stored and can be delivered to a suitable nearby location, and no charges apply for delivery. Pegasus vehicles converted to Personal Aircraft are not removed from Pegasus Lifestyle Management and the player will still be able to request the Pegasus variant of any Personal Aircraft. Vehicles Since The Diamond Casino & Resort DLC, Pegasus vehicles are listed by categories : * denotes vehicles that can only be acquired through Arena Points. Delivery Locations Various additional delivery locations were added in the Freemode Events Update. Trivia *If the player is a CEO or an Associate (as well as the leader or bodyguard in MC) after ordering their vehicles, they will never be returned unless if destroyed, even after the player leaves CEO/MC work. Notes Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online